


Fires in the Hills

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: A shepherd sees something out of place at Idirsholas.





	Fires in the Hills

If there was a more boring occupation in the world than being shepherd, Reg didn’t know it. Oh, sure, there were times of intermittent excitement, such as when one of the lambs decided to see what was so interesting about the sheer drop over the cliff and needed to be rescued. Normally it was just a day like this with only his thoughts and his dog to keep him company. He didn’t count the silly sheep as company, the daft things. 

“We know by the moon that we are not too soon, and we know by the sky-” Reg broke off singing when his attention was caught by some smoke on the horizon.

He stood up and motioned for the dog to stay with the sheep. He could trust it to alert him if a predator came around. He headed to the top of the hill and looked in the direction of the smoke. There, in the distance stood the castle of Idirsholas. It had been quiet for centuries. 

There was smoke rising from inside the castle. No one was foolish enough to actually camp inside there. Everyone knew that the Knights stood watch, waiting for their next Mistress. Reg looked back at the dog and his sheep. His sister’s boy could watch them for a while. He had to get to Camelot and warn the king.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is part of Gower Wassail, a Welsh Christmas song. I know the episode isn’t in set in winter, but it was the oldest tune I could find. I know I've had random Christmas songs pop in my head at any time throughout the year. Gah.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
